


The Future, It Shines Bright, Right?

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [95]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: 10 Strange Amazon Products Ethan Bought Mark Because He Doesn't Know How to Spend Money Responsibly, Anno Uno Scribere, Based on, Feb 16, Memento mori, Poetry about the future, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: ~more poetry~
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	The Future, It Shines Bright, Right?

We all dream about the future  
some constantly  
some from time to time  
some just think about it one time  
or two

but it always happens eventually

you think  
‘one day I’ll be like that’

like all the people in the world that have grown up  
like all of the people who are past their prime  
like all of them who are months, weeks, or days away from death

one day I’ll be like that

or maybe I won’t  
maybe I’ll die young  
before my prime ever decides to arise

I wonder what the future will be like  
I have some plans  
but you can’t really plan for life

sometimes amazing things happen  
things that your past self never would have believed could ever even be possible  
things you wouldn’t believe if your future self told you them right now

it’s so nice to think that maybe you’ll become someone brilliant   
to think that you might be happier someday

people always say ‘it gets better’

but it seems that things could always get so much worse

you ever think of all the bridges you can burn?  
that you have the ability to tear your universe down around you  
it’s that fragile

it’s too fragile  
it’s all your fault, you know

you make yourself  
you make your universe, don’t you?

you choose to become strong  
or to stay weak

you choose the easy path  
or the hard one

or at least I have the ability to do so  
maybe some people don’t  
maybe I’m too reflective

the future is weird  
time itself is such a weird concept  
it’s just things moving through the fourth dimension

there are a billion copies of me  
experiencing each separate second of my existence  
I wish i remembered what it was like to be them  
I wish I would remember what now is like,  
when ‘now’ becomes ‘back then’

Can you be nostalgic for the future?  
I’m not sure

i think I think about what could be too much  
but can you blame me?  
when what could be is so much better than what is

but i get trapped in that daydream  
and I can never make my dreams reality  
if I’m stuck just wishing they were true 

I’ve got to move

or else I’ll drown in a lake of beautiful dreams

I’ve got to do something

what am I doing?

am I really doing anything?

what have I done?

does it matter?  
my mind shoots back yes  
but I don’t know for sure

I guess I only know that something has to change  
not drastically  
drastic thoughts always seem to scare me away

a little change would be nice  
if I could somehow fix myself  
that would be nice  
if I knew what needed fixing 

Is there even anything wrong with me?  
my mind shoots back yes  
but I still don’t know for sure

does anyone?  
probably

but who really knows anything?  
and what do they really know?

you’d think you’d know yourself better than anyone else, right?  
I guess that’s why they ask you for those answers  
all the answers you don’t have


End file.
